Dreams
by 13thShadowKnight
Summary: This is going to be a series of oneshots about the wierd, and some times cool, Naruto dreams we've had. So yeah, just tell me if I should continue it or not. r&r rating's for language. some violece. tch. i'm a violent person with violent dreams.
1. Hot Spring Showdown!

13sk: this is going to be really stupid.

kelse: yep

13sk: this will be a series of oneshots.

kelse: the dreams we've had

13sk: yeah, i dun own Naruto or my dreams. only my subconcious owns them

* * *

My (Ace) POV:

I was sitting in a hot spring with Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru, and some other people I don't remember. Okay.

"Hey Ace, Truth or Dare?"

"Tch, truth."

"Who do you like?"

"No one."

"You're no fun!"

"I don't care. Okay, Ino, Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm...truth!"

"I'm gunna be nice, who do you have a crush on?"

"SASUKE!"

"Awwww!"

"Shut up Ace, you don't even have anyone!"

"I don't want anyone." Everyone started laughing at what me and Ino were fighting about. Then, it looked like a look of realization struck Gaara. He stood up, walked over and got up in my face. "You like me."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"It's so obvious, I mean, look at how red your face is getting."

"Ever heard of anger, Mr. Panda?"

"DON'T CALL ME A PANDA!"

"Aw, she had a pet name for him!" Kiba was enjoying this way too much. "SHUT IT DOGGY BOY!"

"You like him!" All the boys, except for my role model, Shikamaru, joined in. Sakura and Ino, on the other hand, joined my side.

"She does not!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"NU-UH!" I, being really mad, ran up and pushed Gaara, making him fall flat on his butt. Smart Ace, real smart. He got mad and pushed me back. Well, I wouldn't stand for this, so I punched him in the face. Everyone was staring at us and it was getting really wierd. "STOP STARING AT ME!" Of course, they stopped. Gaara jumped on me, making me land flat on my lazy ass, and held a kunai to my throat. I started glaring at him, because, well...you're not supposed to be mean to girls. Like he cares. He just sat on me with that evil look in his eyes. "Bye Bye..."

I woke up as soon as he said that. YES! I DIDN'T DIE! That really scared me.

* * *

13sk: well? should i post another of my dreams? if you've had a dream like one of these, could you email me and tell me cause I'll post it if you want me to.

kelse: just r&r the stupid thing so she can get this over with.

13sk: tch. shut up Kelse. r&r people!


	2. I'm Gaara's Sister?

13sk: not gunna say it

kesle: good

13sk: on with another dream!

kesle: she dun own Naruto!

* * *

My (Ace) POV: 

I'm in this wierd and very creepy attic talking to Mr. Pand- I mean Gaara. Okay.

"Why am I in an attic? And what're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Since when did Gaara wanna talk to me? And since when did I have an attic?

"What?" I glared at him. This was too suspicious.

"It's really important and for once, I'm not going to try and kill you." Yeah, right. And I like history. Which I don't.

"Just tell me and get it over with!" I'm starting to sound a little bitchy. Calm down or he will kill you.

"Okay, you're..."

"I'm what?"

"You're my..."

"Just say it!" Bitchy! Calm down! Must resist urge to flick him off and run...

"Sister..."

"What?"

"You're..my sister..." Okay, I know I may be evil and mean, but not that evil. What the hell is he doing? He's taking something out of his pocket. I got in a defense stance. But what he pulled out surprised me.

"Huh?"

"Just take it." It was a pearl necklace... WTF? Why'd he give me a necklace? "WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THE TRUTH!"

"You just have to trust me." There wind atarted blowing through the window and he blew away. Sand. That's all he was. That's all that was left. I mean, one minute the dude said I liked him and then tried to kill me. The next, I'm his sister? How does that work out? I think Mr. Panda's got some problems. Wait a minute. Sister had 2 different meanings I think. And am I supposed to get outta here? There're no doors! And I don't wanna jump out the window! As long as He or I tell no one about this, I'll be fine.

I woke up after that because my window was opened...my parents were asleep...I never opened it...

* * *

13sk: just to be nice I'll add another dream. This was the one I had right after this. (the second meaning to sister i think is like loved one i think, tell me if i'm wrong b/c i've heard it used taht way.)

* * *

My POV: 

I was walking around Konoha because I felt like it. Kiba walked up to me. "I heard what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be dumb! Everyone in Konoha and the Sand village has heard about it!"

"About what?" I think I know what's coming.

"That Gaara's your brother!"

"Oh yeah...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I ran for my insignifigant and stupid life. Whcich led me right to the sand village, which led me to Gaara. He stared at me and I ran again. Then I ran into Temari and Kankurou. They stared at me and told me to stay away from them. Then other people told me I was Gaara's sister.

I woke up screaming.

* * *

13sk: other people walked up to me and said that in my dream too, I just didn't really feel like writing that canversation over ,and over, and over again. 

kelse: r&r or i will hunt you down

13sk: yeah... just remember, dreams aren't exactly long you know and 007al, I'll try to put yours in next chapta


	3. Here you go Kelsey and 007al!

13sk: as I said before, i'm putting your dream in 007al!

kesle: this should be interesting...

007al: she don't own Naruto!

* * *

007al's POV: 

My dream for the story was when me Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (we forced her to come) were spying on Kakashi because he was dating Shizune. (asistant of Tsunade) When they went to the restaruraunt, he dropped his wallet. Naruto went to pick it up, and he also found his Icha Icha Paradise. What an idiot, losing his wallet. We spent all his money on massages and all that, and we sold his Icha Icha Paradise...the owner was kinda suspicious though becausesomekids had Icha Icha Paradise.

When we went back to spy on Kakashi again, he was about to pay the food, but he couldn't find his wallet. Naruto put back the wallet on the side walk and when Kakashi saw it, he picked it up and couldn't find any money... or his little book. He heard Naruto laughing (the moron) and saw us. He looked like I'M-GONNA-KILL-YOU-MOTHER-FUCKERS! He was able to kill Sakura, almost killed Naruto, not Sasuke, and not me! (yay!).

Tsunade later found out of the affair.

She killed both Shizune and Kakashi.

And I slept happily ever after! lol.

* * *

13sk: I find that quite funny. Kakashi and Sakura die. what a wonderful ending to a beautiful story. 

kelse: yep, and here's another dream

* * *

Kelsey's POV: 

We fell into black.

Me, Emma andAce that is. We woke up in a basement tied to chairs. Gaara and Kakashi were down there interigating us.

"Where'd you come from?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get here?"

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?"

"Who are you?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'll make it my business."

"Sorry, can't be done."

"Why do you have candy?"

"Halloween. Ever heard of it?"

They left us, the idiots.

Some how, we got out of the chairs, and we ran. Except Emma, she's playing checkers with Naruto. Gaara was chasing me, and Kakashi was chasing Ace.Ace was screaming really loud, and ran into a wall, recovered and started running again. We weren't looking and we ran into each other. They fell on top of us, stupid freaks... Sydney kept screaming "GET OFF!" Then Emma won the checkers game. Naruto got mad and started chasing Emma. Emma ran into us and we were all in a big pile.

Naruto's laughing.

Ace's screaming.

My head's hurting really bad.

I wish they'd shut up...

I woke up after that.

* * *

13sk: That was a little too short. 

kelsle: then add another

13sk: no, not yet. i wil save that for the next chapta!

kesle: fine, r&r. and hurry up and send ur dreams. she needs more. her email is on her author's page.

13sk: hope u liked it!


	4. Good or Evil?

13sk: YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM! i have writers block, so this is the only one i can continue for now. sorry! so so so so so sorry! also, i'm just a lazy ass, so another reason why i haven't updated. heh heh. well, i dun own naruto!

* * *

I am standing outside with random Naruto characters. Why, I don't know.Then Gaara and his team come up andI started backing away. (this was taking place in my front yard.) Hello, I'm kinda scared of the dude. What would you do! He was smiling, and so was his team, not evil, but happy.I backed up a little more and fell into our pond. Great. Now I'm scared _and_ i'm fuckin wet! To make things better, he was laughing! Then he walked up and jumped in. Temari jumped in too. They were laughing and smiling and he splashed me.I was really confused. 

"Is there something I'm missing?"

"I'm not really evil.I just act that way for the show and the book."

Not evil my ass.

He dunked me underwater and then let me back up. "I'm just like you and your friends."I just stared at himthinkin 'WTF!'

"Dont be so mean and gloomy all the time.I know your not usually that way."

"How do you know? You a stalker or somthin?" Hurray for grammer. He just laughed and kept swimming. I, on the other hand,am freaking out. He looked kinda hurt.I was so confused. Then... he gave me a HUG! "What the hell are you doing!" I woke up when he let go.

* * *

13sk: now my friend thinks he likes me. 

kelse: which i highly doubt.

13sk: i still need some dreams people.i cant just put up my dreams. emails on my authors page

* * *

Why am Iin my room? And it's morning. Why the fuck is my old bed here?(small, white with pink edges) and I'm sitting on it, playing with a black and white kitten. Wonder where the little kitty came from... Now Sasuke's in my room and he asked me out. I'm still playing with the kitty and smiling but i say no and he kinda got mad and started yelling at me.

"Don't yell at me dammit!"

"Then go out with me!"

Now Sakura appears and makes things worse.Meaning he started yelling at her because she came in while he was talking to me. i'll ignore them and keep playing with the kitty. They disappeared and all the lights went out. Then kitty disapeared.

"NOOOOOOOOO! KITTY!"

NowI'm was alone in the dark/ light.( it was dark, but you could see clearly. )Great. NowI'm in this creepy woods with gnarled roots and thick vines, a red sky and a blood coloredmoon. There's a thin light red mist and blood everywhere. Gaara was there and he started yelling at me because Sasuke asked me out.

_IT'S NOT MY FAULT!_

It ended up with me and deep cuts all over my body.I looked at him one last time and fell over. Right beforeI hit the floorI woke up.

* * *

13sk: THE HORROR! 

kelse: ...

Ty: lucky...

13sk: THE HORROR!

kelse: deal with it stupid

13sk: tell me what you think about Gaara liking me and if you think it's true b/c I NEED WITNESSES! (she won't believe me without 'em.) r&r!


End file.
